Dark Horse
by AnubisTheWriter
Summary: Humphrey Damon is a student at Jasper Park High and a descendant of Anubis and Hada with three demon mates. On his 17th birthday he finds out he is soon to be king of hell. Now he has to deal with a demon killing agency by the name of Huntik , rivals who want his crown, making sure his mates don't kill a any thots, and surviving high school.
1. The New King of Hell

**I am back after my three week break (my breaks will always be three weeks long) and bring a new story with me. All the character are anthro, everyone has some type of ability, **

**So hope you enjoy**

"Normal"- Speaking

**"Bold"- Attacks**

_"Italic"- Thoughts_

* * *

**(Humphrey's Room 5:00 a.m)**

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,BEEP***

"Yaaawwwwnn, Alright time to get ready for the the trip" Humphrey said throwing his blanket off and heading to take a shower. _"Still can't believe that Kate's dad is letting us have the summer house to ourselves". _

After finishing up in the bathroom he saw a new phone and a pair of headphones on his bed next to a card saying "Happy Birthday -love Mom&Dad" to which he smiled and then put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a blue hoodie. After he put his shoes on he was about to grab his bags and head down but saw that they weren't in the corner he put them in last night.

"Mom must have brought them downstairs while I was in the shower" Humphrey said

Grabbing his phone and wallet he headed downstairs, but stopped and turned around "Almost forgot" he said as he grabbed a silver ring in the shape of a wolf with a sapphire for an eye with where he saw his mom talking to Kate. Kate was wearing a teal shirt and jeans, and on her finger was a similar ring but gold and an a amber for an eye. "Happy Birthday Humphrey. You ready to go yet, Lily and Gaia are in the car waiting" Kate said as she saw that he came down stairs "Yeah, I just got to figure out where my bags are"

"Don't worry about it sweetie your dad already brought the bags to the car as you were getting dressed. Now remember to be safe while your on the road" his mom said as she hugged him in a crushing hug not realizing she was causing him pain "Come on Martha let the boy go, we both know the kid can handle himself" "Be quiet Aaron, I can worry for my son's well-being as much as I want". "Well try not to worry too long, our flight to Los Angeles is in 4 hours"

After saying bye to his parents Humphrey and Kate went a blue SUV, in the car were Lily and Gaia. Lily was wearing a violet shirt and jeans, while Gaia was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, and shorts. Both had similar rings with Gaia's ring being gold with a emerald for the eye and Lily's ring being silver with a amethyst for the eye. "Happy Birthday Humphrey, are your ready for the trip?" Lily asked as Humphrey and Kate got in the car put their "Yep, Still a bit upset that Mooch, Salty, and Shaky won't becoming with us. I'm going to miss them". The three brothers had recently moved to a different state after the school year had ended.

"Alright people time to hit the road and enjoy summer, oh yeah almost forgot here is your present" Gaia said as she handed him a locket saying "Our Casanova" with a picture of the four of them, they had took at prom. "Thanks girls, but did you really have to put casanova" Humphrey asked as they pulled out of the drive way while Lily turned on some music "Yep" Gaia said with a smirk on her face and they laughed as Humphrey groaned

Unknown to them a shadowy body had just flown out of Humphrey's house by Martha with what appeared to be multi-colored angel wings with Aaron's fur had turned to a darker tone and had glowing blue eyes giving off sparks.

* * *

**(Summer House 12:00 p.m)**

After about 5 hours of driving Humphrey pulled up to the summer house and everyone got out of the car and grabbed their bags. "So what do guys want for dinner" Humphrey asked as he looked in the fridge with Lily closing the door with a vine spell once everyone was insidez. "How about spaghetti and meatballs" Gaia suggested as she turned the t.v on "That sounds good to me, but lets start after we take our baths" Lily said as she headed upstairs.

After everyone had took their showers Humphrey and Lily began to cook dinner while Kate and Gaia were watching the John Wick series. "Hey, Kate can you and Gaia set the plates please" Lily asked as she and Humphrey were beginning to clean up after finishing the food "Sure thing sis" getting up from the couch after pausing the movie they went to the cabinet to grab the plates.

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"I'll get it" Gaia said

At the door was a box with Humphrey's name on it. "Hey Humphrey were you excepting a package?" "What are you talking about? No one other than our parents know I'm here" Humphrey said confused when he saw the package as Gaia set it down in the kitchen. Opening the box revealed a letter and a silver bell from his grandmother and a fire in the form of her rose.

"Dear Humphrey, I'm going to be blunt with you sweetie Anubis and I are retiring from our "jobs" and now your going to be king of hell, but be warned there are a ton of people who are going to want the spot even though it's your birth right (your dad isn't king of hell since he was the general). We've left you with all the things you will need to be a total badass. Some of your duties will be to keep demons in check, keep your crown, gather tour own seven deadly sin generals, and most importantly DON'T DIE. Almost forgot to mention, you remember Arthur right, just give the bell a ring and he will appear. - Love your Hada P.S- You need to selected at least four mates since you are now the ruler of hell, you can have more but the main four get the final say"

After reading the letter the four just sat there "Well that was...interesting" Kate said as she processed what just happened "No kidding, but when I think about it it's totally something she would do out of the blue" Humphrey said as he stood up. "So what are you going to do about it Humphrey?" Gaia asked looking at him to which he smirked "Well isn't it obvious I'm going to be the most badass king there ever ever was"

"Hey Humphrey are you still going to go through with that promise we made?" Lily spoke up "You mean the one where we all become mates?" Kate asked remembering the promise they made when they were younger and they got rings from Humphrey as presents.

"Of course I'm keeping that promise Lily, the question now is do you girls still want to be my mates" Humphrey said as he hugged Lily "No argument from me casanova" Gaia said as she smirked. "Besides Lily when has Humphrey ever gone back on his promise?" Kate asked her sister as they all looked at their rings and smiled "Well then now that we got that straightened out let's give this bell a ring" said Humphrey as he rung the silver bell and a hybrid of a wolf and bull appeared in a butler's uniform from a pillar of shadows along with a she-wolf and Cheshire cat in maid outfits right behind him "It is good to finally meet you master"

* * *

**Well that's it for (the official) chapter one of Dark Horse. This story is one I've had in my head during my three week break, remember when I start a new story I will take a break after I have upload six chapters of it so my brain has time to relax.**

**Well thanks for reading this chapter remember to please review and share**

**Also I have a page on Wattpad my name is DragonFallAnubis (I might change it to MechaAnubis)**


	2. Back to Hell on Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha and Omega**

**So hope you enjoy**

Normal- "Speaking"

**Bold- "Attacks"**

Italic- "Thoughts/Mind Link"

* * *

**One Year Later**

**(Humphrey's Room)**

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,BEEP***

"Yaaawwwwnn, Well time to get ready for school" Humphrey said about to get up from out of the bed but felt weight on his left arm and look to see what it was. When he turned to his left he saw Lily with black marks on her face like a tiger "Hey Snowflake, wake up will you. We need to get to school" Humphrey said as he began to shake her up. "Mmmmhhh, five more minutes" the she-wolf whined as she pulled him closer.

"Come on Lily, if you don't wake up I won't have time to make your favorite blueberry pancakes" Humphrey said smirking as he saw her eyes widen and threw the blanket off. "Lily, your forgetting something again" "What are you talking about?" Lily said as she tilted her head. Humphrey then lifted up a pair of black shorts and a pink tank-top. Lily blushed as she realized she was naked and grabbed her cloths on before she ran to her bathroom. Humphrey then got out of the bed "I got enough time to take a shower and still make us breakfast" he said.

"You better hurry or else Lily will give you the silent treatment like last time" a voice said as his bathroom door opened to reveal Kate in nothing but a towel. "I hope your going to make me breakfast to love" she said as she walked up to him "Of course babe, I'll make sure to have Gaia's pancakes ready too" Humphrey said as he kissed her. "Mmmhh, well then hurry and take your bath even though I love it when you sweat you stink like a skunk" she giggled, ignoring Humphrey's protest.

After calling their parents a week after Humphrey got the letter and making sure Eve didn't kill him and a demon wedding this year they decided once they came back to Jasper they would move in together since by demon laws they are married. Plus it wasn't uncommon to have multiple mates in Jasper just really rare.

They moved in to a house that Martha and Eve created using their Creation and Reality Shift. On the outside it looked like a normal house but inside it was basically a mansion with with a gaming room, indoor pool, sauna, and even a training room.

* * *

After taking a shower Humphrey headed down stairs and saw a black and red she-wolf with red glasses wearing a maid uniform with a goat tattoo on her shoulder sitting at a large table in a large dining room "Morning Lilith, Hope you didn't stay up late again" he said as he kissed her head "Yaawwwnnn , Good morning master. Sorry I was looking up on the Huntik agents".

During the last months on summer while they were training a Kappa tried to kill Lily while she was in town getting ingredients for lunch, luckily it wasn't much of a problem since Humphrey was practicing Hell's Gate: Freeze, the ability to freeze time.

After defeating the Kappa a wolf dressed like a vampire hunter arrived killing the kappa and said he was an agent of Huntik a demon hunting agency. Luckily before things got bad Arthur opened a shadow gate to bring them back to the summer house.

"What did you find out Lilith" Humphrey asked as he began to make breakfast, Lilith grabbed her book from the table yet the pages were blank, then words began to appeared "Well starting with what we already know, their an agency that hunts mainly rouge demons and rouge supernaturals, other than that I can't find anymore information"

"Well don't worry about it for now. Right now we need to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, at the moment we have Lust and Sloth, which are you and Kira" Humphrey said as he was about grabbed the plates till Arthur grabbed them and started to set the table placed breakfast on the table "Thanks A" "It is no problem Master Humphrey"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ" turning around to find the source of the snoring they didn't see anything till they looked up. What they saw was a giant green pillow with black spots, and hanging from it was a purple tail with black stripes, while on the other side they saw Gaia's legs hanging as she was about to jump down from the pillow. Jumping down to the floor "Humphrey is right, their not looking for us. Plus they don't know who we are since Humphrey and Lily were in disguise thanks to your illusion spell

"Let's worry Huntik and the Sins later, right now let's eat breakfast and get to school" Kate said as she and Lily came down the stairs

* * *

After eating breakfast they decided to use Humphrey's car today and made their way to Jasper Park High for their last year. Once they got to the school they got their schedules and checked to see that they had most of their classes together. "Well it our first class is chemistry" Lily noted after they looked at their schedules

"Well let's start another year of hell on earth and that's a insult to hell" Gaia said

*Timeskip* (My first ever timeskip)

"I hate calculus so much, who in the world thought it would be smart to combine words and numbers" Gaia whined as they got out of their third class

"Come on Gaia the problems weren't that hard to solve" Lily said "That's because you and Kate are both geniuses in math" Humphrey stated as they walked to their next class which was history

Walking down the hall they felt another demon walking into the school _'Are you serious? Their even coming to the school !"_ Gaia said through the mind link while about let off K.I

_'Well we'll deal with it after the day is over. We can't have everyone knowing Humphrey is the new king' _Kate told her as she grabbed her arm _'Kate is right, for now let's just get through the rest of the day' _Lily said with Humphrey nodding

Walking into their history class they took their seats in the back. After about ten minutes their teacher came.

_'Well this day just got worse" _Humphrey cursed as he saw that their new teacher was the agent from Huntik they encountered last summer.

* * *

**Well here is a chapter out. **

**A/N: I have a request if you know anyone who could beta this story with me please tell me their name or send them this way. I am thinking of extending my breaks so I can write till I get a beta and I want sometime to chill after I get home from high school.**

**Once again thanks for reading remember to share. Bye for now**


	3. Let The Game Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha and Omega**

**A/N: The next two chapters will be out late**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'How in the world are we supposed to deal with the rouge demon with out Mr. Reed finding us out ?' _Gaia asked through the link referring to the Huntik agent. Reed was talking.

_'I'll have Lilith look up what type it is, but for now all we can do for now is wait until school is over and take care of things later' _Humphrey responded as he kept his eyes on the Huntik agent something about him seemed off

*Timeskip*

Lunch soon came around and everyone headed to the cafeteria with some sitting with their friends catching up with what they did over the summer, while others were making new friends.

"I had Lilith look up what type of demon was in the school.." Humphrey taking a bite of lunches Arthur made "..apparently it's a B rank possession type demon"

"And at the moment possession types are my specialty. Hey, Lily can you make up a medical excuse" Gaia said as she decided to finish her lunch fast just encase she might need extra energy keep her gate open and left the room _"We'll tell the teacher you had a stomach ache"_ Lily told her

Meanwhile the demon was following them since it decided it would try and take them one by one. Following Gaia for about 5 minutes it didn't realize the world around them changing or her eyes giving off a green mist. Once Gaia stopped walking she turned around to see that the host was a eagle girl wearing a red jacket, blue shirt with a thundercloud, and a pair of jeans.

After Gaia turned around the demon began to realize they were no longer in the school, instead they were on a platform surrounded by a sea of fire, skeletons with various weapons ranging from swords to bows, and floating pillar of runes this was Gaia's section of Hell: Land of War

"How about we finish this quickly so I can get Arthur to make me some more lunch" Gaia said as she began to release waves of K.I

* * *

**A/N:this on is shorter than I like but their is a reason. I just realized I have to find a co-author to help write these stories, the reason for this is I mainly specialize in fight scenes, making a plot, and sometimes dialogue.**

**I don;t want to abandon these stories so until I can find someone to help with writing these stories they will be on hold. Though if you would like to help me out P.M me I really need help with things like: dialogue, build up, sometimes grammar, spell mistakes, and many more things (still in high school). If you know anyone who is interested in helping P.M me their name, please.**

**Until Next Time please review and share**


	4. Opening the Gate of WAR (Gaia vs Withe)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Plaese read A/N at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Taking a defensive stance the demon tried not to be blown back by the amount of K.I that Gaia released. **"Open Gate of War"** Gaia said as her ring began to glow and a magic circle appeared behind her with a crocodile head in the middle. Seeing the magic circle the demon rushed towards Gaia **"Soul Reap" **bringing a claw covered in darkness. **"****Namean Cetus" **slamming her knuckles together flames covered Gaia's arms and once they died metal gauntlets resembling that of snarling lions took their place. Blocking the claw Gaia took the moment to see who the demon was possessing to which she made her release more killer intent.

The victim was Maria, Humphrey's fourth mate who went to New York with her family for the summer. Arthur had took them to visit her for her birthday during and they informed her on Humphrey's new title as king. 'How did she get possessed? You can't just possess a necromancer" Gaia thought as she jumped back to gain some distance'Actually Gaia some demons can possess necromancers,but they have to possess use a rune first meaning this demon is a class C possession type, sometimes referred to as a Wither since the more time the spend in their host their soul Withers away. The real question is how did it even get the chance to possess her'.

'We'll worry about that later Lilith. How do I get the Wither out of Maria?' Gaia asked as she dodged another Soul Reap from the possessed Maria 'You need to find the rune then destroy the Wither itself, the rune should be on her back.'

'Thanks for the info Lilith, I'll finish this up quick so we can figure out how this happened" rushing in Gaia gathered K.I in her hands causing the eyes of the gauntlets to glow green **"Queen's Roar"**uppercutting the possessed Maria a roar could be heard. Flames covered her arms once again this time two semi-automatic pistols in her hands one black and the other white **"Twins Sisters: Ebony & Ivory"** (the ones from DMC remake).

Aiming up she saw the possessed Maria charging another Soul Reap. Firing a shot from Ivory a bullet of demonic energy shot the claw canceling the attack and flipping her around. Seeing her back exposed she fired a shot from Ebony this time in the form of a phoenix shooting it at her back, causing a rune to appear and the Wither being thrown from Maria's body. The rune began to crack and broke into piece and disintegrating.

**"Claws of Hada"** Gaia threw her pistols into the air where the covered in purple flames replacing them with two mini-scythes with the blades glowing purple. **"Tormenting Lash" **wiping the one of the scythes towards the Wither Gaia pulled it towards her and began a vicious combo of lashes before tearing the Wither's soul out and sending it to Hell and burning the corpse in a purple flame.

"Well that takes care of that. Now to get home to Lilith and make sure you're alright" Gaia said to the unconscious Maria while closing her gate. Picking her up Gaia turned around to see Arthur waiting with a portal leading to the house.

* * *

**This is a chrirstmas present to those who still read this story. I will return to update more often but not my wanted goal of a chapter a week. I did find a author who said they will help with the stories.**

**On my page there is a poll for the future of The Guardians of New York City:**

**Should go for a school route: The team will be going to high school where Krang is mutating students to forma mutant army, while ramcing against ****Shredder to find a McGuffin [ still with some of the plots from the show]**

**or**

**Should follow the original plot of the story with edits here and there.**

**Have a Happy Holidays and Happy New Years**


	5. I'm (sorta) Back Important Update

Weeks ago my old laptop stopped working. Certain keys I needed to type my stories were not working anymore and the only other device I had was my phone and it would have been a pain in the butt to do. That along with all the work I've had to do for school (which destroyed my sleep schedule) left me with little to no time to even update till today.

So I want to ask how should I update my stories, what I mean is what order should I update my stories. Depending on the order translates to which story I focus on more. (Format: Story 1, Story 2, Story 3)


End file.
